


Welcome To The Jungle (Guns 'N Roses, 1989)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Bully Dean, Bullying, But to be fair he didn't really want to be mean, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Gen, It's just so you know that's where it's going, Set in 1989, Tagged as Cas and Dean relationship but they aren't yet, They're 10 Years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Shurley is 10 years old when he meets Dean Winchester. Of course, he had seen him in school before, but they’d never been in the same class or had even exchanged a single word. So when Dean tries to push him down the school’s stairs, Castiel is far from thinking his life would be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Jungle (Guns 'N Roses, 1989)

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't dabbled in the ever popular "High School AU" yet, which I believe is a staple in the life of any fan fiction writer.
> 
> But then, it prompted another kind of idea. There'll still be high school down the road, but I had to do this another way. Hence creating a series.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, and thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> .

At 10 years old, Castiel Shurley is a quiet but friendly boy, getting along with pretty much everybody at Hawthorne Elementary School in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. So it’s an understatement to say he’s taken by surprise by Dean Winchester’s attempt of pushing him down the stairs while everyone is heading for recess.

Castiel has never been the most athletic of his class but he certainly can hold his own. So the fact that he’s able to not fall tumbling down the whole flight of stairs, bringing a bunch of fourth graders down with him, makes him quite proud.

But it doesn’t mean he’s not angry too. So when he turns to see who the culprit had been, he has to be startled to see the freckled boy grinning mischievously at him.

Castiel’s just about to ask him what his problem was when he sees it. The light in the boy’s green eyes is shining ever so brightly. He’s getting ready to push him again and this time, he certainly doesn’t intend on Cas being able to stay upright.

“What’s his deal?” Castiel wonders to himself, choosing to leave the orderly ranks of students and take a different route to reach his locker. If he’s lucky enough, he’ll be able to evade Dean or at least take him by surprise before he’ll be able to retaliate.

His plan almost works the way he figured it would. Except he hadn’t counted on the fact that he’s not as tall or as strong as his bully. He hadn’t thought either that Dean wouldn’t bat an eye at seeing him pop-up from a different row of lockers.

So when Castiel pushes Dean before he could get pushed himself, he once more isn’t too surprised to see the blond boy merely walk back a couple of steps before marching back towards him full force, his arms extended.

This time, the brown haired boy falls down on his butt, hard, prompting him to send his right arm backwards to support himself. And now, he’s pissed. People are laughing and Dean, this boy he’s never even talked to, is pointing at Castiel, cackling.

And all Castiel wants to do is get up and smash the bully’s face in, well aware that he probably wouldn’t be able to hurt him one bit. So he sits up, bringing his right arm in front of himself.

That’s when he sees it, just like all the other students see it. Then nobody’s laughing anymore. And there’s a high-pitched scream.

The last thing Castiel sees before falling unconscious is the weird V shape distorting his freshly broken arm.

———————————

When Castiel comes to, he’s surprised to find himself alone in a hospital room. Then he remembers what happened and realizes his arm is in a cast and held by straps over his bed. He wonders how come nobody’s in the room with him and he starts to get scared.

He’d been awake, and crying, for about five minutes when he sees his father enter the room.

"Oh Castiel, buddy, I’m sorry!” Mr Shurley exclaims, running to his son’s side. “I was told you’d be sleeping a while longer. But I’m here now." he tells him reassuringly, petting his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Dunno... weird... when did I come here?"

"You don’t remember? You broke your arm at school, three brakes, you should have seen it. They had to put you under to set your bones right."

"I saw... my arm was like a zigzag."

"Yeah, pretty much! It must have hurt so much, I’m sorry kid."

"It didn’t hurt I think. I don’t remember feeling anything."

"They say you screamed..."

Castiel shrugs. He heard screaming but he doesn’t know who it had been. It might have been him. And if it was, then everybody would probably mock him when he’d get back to school because of it. It sounded like a girl screaming.

"Wanna tell me how this happened?" Chuck asks his son, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Dean Winchester. He pushed me in the stairs at recess."

"What? Why?"

"Dunno... but then I didn’t fall but I knew he wanted to push me again. So I ran so he wouldn’t get me at my locker. Then I saw him, pushed him before he could do it again... But he’s stronger than me, so he pushed me back again. And I fell."

"Does this happen often?"

"No."

"Are you boys in a fight or something?"

"I don’t really know him. I know his name but that’s it. We’re not even in the same class."

"I’ll have to talk to his parents, Castiel. I won’t let my child be bullied."

"Please daddy, you don’t have to. He’s an idiot but I don’t think he wanted to break my arm."

"Sorry son, but accident or not, this needs to be addressed."

———————————

The first Monday after spring break, Charlie is at the Shurleys’ door at 7:45 sharp. Like always. And like always, Chuck answers the door in his old robe to greet the little ginger girl, then screams for his son to move his butt downstairs or else he’ll be late. Like always, Cas runs down with his shirt half tucked-in and his hair an unruly mess.

The only difference these days is the cast on his right arm. After a month already, it has become somewhat of a masterpiece. Of course, he’s got the traditional signatures from his friends here and there, but he’s got some really cool artwork too. His favourite is the Ewok Charlie drew inside of his wrist. And then there’s the awesome set of Pac Man characters his big sister Anna has drawn.

Castiel is still walking up his driveway when he sees Charlie turning right instead of left, like they always do.

"Charlie...?" he starts to ask but she turns around and doubles back to grabs his arm.

"Let’s go this way." she only explains, pulling him forward.

"But the bus stop’s the other way. And this is a dead end street."

"We can cut through Mrs. Moseley’s yard and reach the bus stop from the other side. Come on."

Castiel isn’t too happy to see his morning routine be all messed up with but he follows Charlie anyway. While they’re making their way across Missouri’s yard, Charlie decides it is time to share some news.

"So, Cas... You know Mr Singer?"

"Your neighbour, the man with the salvage yard? Yeah, I know him."

"It so happens that he’s also Dean Winchester’s uncle or something."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well... he kind of lives there with his baby brother now. Because of what he did to you I think, or because of his dad’s work. I’m not sure. So he’ll be taking the bus with us."

Castiel stops walking, suddenly not so keen on having to be on the same bus ride as the guy who broke his arm. And yeah, he’ll admit it, he’s a little afraid. Especially now that the kid has apparently been kicked out of his home on his account.

"You go Charlie, I’ll find another way to school. Or go home. My dad doesn’t want me to talk to Dean Winchester anyway.

"I swear he’s not so bad, Cas. I’ve known him a while and he’s cool. His baby brother too. And he feels real bad about your arm."

"He never said anything to me."

"His dad too told him not to talk to you. I think your dad and his dad are like fighting about it or something."

"You swear he’s not just waiting to beat me up?"

"I swear!" Charlie proclaims before spitting on the ground.

———————————

When they get to the intersection where the yellow bus is supposed to pick them up, Dean is already there, sitting on his school bag. He hears their feet in the gravel before he ever sees them. When he finally sees them, he gets up and dusts his jeans off even though he hadn’t even been sitting on the asphalt.

"Hi Charlie!" he grins. "Hi Cas." he then greets the boy, his expression guarded.

"Hello Dean." Castiel answers, keeping a safe distance between them.

"So, hum... I wanted to say... you know... I’m sorry, all right? I really am. I didn’t want you to break your arm."

Castiel nods, pensive.

"What did you wanna do then?"

"Huh?"

"If you didn’t want to hurt me, why did you push me?"

Dean is finding the concrete to be very interesting suddenly, while Charlie is not so subtly pacing further and further away from her two friends.

"I dunno... I didn’t have a reason I guess." ultimately answers Dean, prodding at the dirt with the tip of his shoe.

"Do you hate me? Did I do something to you?” Castiel feels obligated to ask.

"No! It’s just... With my brother I’m used to playing rough I guess. It was just a game. I push you, you push me, you know?"

"No, I don’t. I don’t play these types of games…"

And to Charlie utter delight, the boys keep on talking until the bus arrives. Then they speak some more on their way back. And so it goes for the rest of the school year.

In fact it goes so well that they both are bummed out when Dean has to move back with his dad at the end of the school year. It’s in the same town, but it’s never as close as Bobby Singer’s place. They’ll be lucky if they can even see each other before classes start again in September.

And that’s how Dean Winchester came into Castiel Shurley’s life.

An event that, over the course of his life, the brown haired boy would come to both be thankful for and resent with all his might.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognizes themselves in that story, then I'm sorry. MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE PUSHING ME DOWN THE STAIRS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO THEN.
> 
> Ahem… sorry! So yeah, other than that, I don't own anything… Anything Supernatural is theirs and I am very very very grateful that they'd let me do whatever I want with them. :-D
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
